


Sports Anime OmegaVerse

by AnimeEleasa



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Sports Anime - Fandom, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse, kuroko no basuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeEleasa/pseuds/AnimeEleasa
Summary: So I got this insperation from Amorayln and her 'Omegaverse' so MAKE SURE you go and cheek their's out. Seriously. It's awsome. But anyway this is kind of like a version of that. I'll write almost anything so just request it and I'll do my best to write it to your expectations.





	1. Intro

Soooooooo yeah I'm starting this story and you can request basically anything you want including NSFW. This is inspired by Amoralyn and her 'The Omegaverse' story and it's amazing so go cheek it out. I can write from any sports anime but Kuroko no Basuke and Haikyuu are my specialty so do what you want with that. I'll try to make all the chapters will be on the longer side. But yeah, if you have any interest in this just leave a request in the comments and I'll do my best to meet your expectations.


	2. The Photoshoot

_'Come on (F/n)-chan! It'll be fun!'_   Hah. Fun my ass. You thought as you sat in a plush chair, surrounded by dozens of beautiful women. You continue to grumble to yourself as the commotion around you continues. Kise had somehow managed to convince you to come with him to one of his photo shoots. Originally you had been completely against the idea. No way would you want to spend your weekend surrounded by girls who were not only more beautifule then you could even dream of being, but were also Alphas. 

The fashion industry claimed to give equal chances to everyone whether they were alpha, omega, or beta,, but the reality was that it was 98%alphas who were models. It made sense though. They were naturally more attractive so that they would have higher chances of attracting mates. The thought still didn't make you feel any better as you walked all the people walk past you with their long, toned legs and their slim hips. _I swear I'm going to kill Kise when I find him._

Your thoughts were interrupted as a familiar scent of vanilla mixed with leather reached your nose. Before you could even being looking around for the owner of the smell, said person threw their arm over your shoulder. "there you are (F/n)-chan! I've been looking everywhere for you!" All the violent thoughts you had just been having about the male were instantly washed away  as you turned to yell at him.

There he stood in all his alpha glory. Someone had done his makeup to accentuate his already beautiful face. His nicely toned abs were shown off nicely by the unbuttoned white shirt he was wearing. It contrasted perfectly with the black swim trunks that fit his hips perfectly. To top it all off, his hair had been styled in a way to make it look carelessly windblown. But you knew how many hours it must have taken some poor stylist to get it like that. To sum it all up. He looked even hotter then normal. 

"I've been trying to find you forever, but I guess all I had to do was follow the smell of anxiety with a dash of jealousy mixed in. And maybe something else." He gives you a cheeky grin and you pushed arm off and turn your back to him. Already, you can already feel the heat starting to pool in my stomach just from seeing him in such an outfit. "Shut up! A-and I-I'm not jealous!" But even you weren't  convinced by the words so there was no way doubt they did anything to sway Kise's thinking.  "Awww, your blushing! How cute!" I felt his arms wrap around your waist as he pulled you closer to him . "Don't worry (F/n). You know you're the only one for me. My little Omega." I couldn't help but giggle as his breath tickled your ear as he placed his nose on top of your head, breathing in the scent.

You stayed like that in each other's embarrass, just enjoying the feeling of being so close. "Kise! Kise! Where is that damn boy! When I find him!" I grin as I feel Kise stiffen against me. "Oh no." he whispers. I laugh as he nuzzles into me more. "Can you hide me?" his voice comes from behind you. "I don't think so." "Why not?!" "Because Jinu is walking straight over here."

"Kise!" The boy let out a small yelp as he tries to hide from his manager behind you. Jinu, in all her 5'3 and 110 pound glory, comes marching over to where you stood. Honestly I loved the woman. She watched after Kise when he was off at his shoots, and you made sure that he didn't do anything too stupid the rest of the time. It was a win-win for both of you. Plus she was one of the only Omegas you knew that could make almost any alpha go crying for his mommy. "KIse!Get over here right now! The shoot is going to start any minute and you have to be there!" He says nothing but tries to hide himself further behind you. "(L/n), help me out here." Jinu groans in frustration. Turning towards the male I force him to stand up straight. "Come on Kise, do as Jinu says. Lord knows that you've already given her enough grey hairs already." "the understatement of the century." I hear her mutter under her breath. her comment makes my smile widen. "Go to your shoot. Then, if you do everything she tells you to, we can spend the rest of the day doing whatever you want." "Really?" his head shot up and he looked at me with big puppy eyes. "Really." I promise as I fix his collar.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Giving me a quick but sweet kiss on the cheek, he runs out the door. "Thanks (L/n). I better go get him before he gets lost." I wave goodbye and return to my original seat. Right now I'm in one of the lounge areas. Now that the photo shoots have actually started the place is a lot more empty then before. You pick up the book that you had been reading and continue where you leftoff. You only get a couple of pages done before I'm interrupted by a voice. "Hey is that (Favorite book)?" Lowering the book you see a male who has just entered the room. Judging from the way he carries himself and his scent you can tell he's an Alpha. "Uh, Hi." you can feel yourself becoming more unnerved by him. Normally you don't have an problems with other Alphas, even when Kise isn't around. But Alpha models are known for their lust and tempers. Apparently he can smell your discomfort as well. "Woah, easy there.I don't want to do anything. It's just, not many people read that author." He gestures towards your book. "Oh. Yeah. It's a real shame isn't. They write so elegantly and the words-" "Seem to fly off the page?" he offers with a smile. "Exactly." you say, smiling. That's all it takes for you two to spend the next two hours talking about said author and all your favorite books.

"I can't believe the movie they made out of it! It was so inaccurate when compared to the book!" he exclaimed.He threw his hands up in the air. "I know right!" The two of you laugh until an alarm goes off on his phone. "Oh."he picks it up and looks at it. "I'm sorry but I have to go. My shoot is ready." He stands up and he follow. "It was nice meeting you." He places his hand on your shoulder in a friendly way. "Maybe some time we can-" you don't get to finish your sentence before you feel yourself being ripped away and slammed into a wall. 

No. Not a wall. Too soft. After feeling it a bit more you realize that it's someones chest. Then the smell hits you. The same smell as earlier. Vanilla mixed with leather. But this time it's o strong that you're almost gagging on it. "Just what do you think you're doing with my Omaga, huh pup?" Kise's voice is filled with venom as he speaks. You manage to pry your head away from his chest and look up at his face. He has his arms wrapped around you tightly. Not like earlier. This is more possessive then loving. His gold eyes blaze with rage and a snarl covers his face as he stares at the other Alpha. "N-nothing! I was just-" 

"Don't you dare touch her again! She's _**MINE**_!" he growls out at the Alpha. His voice is low and scratchy. Despite the situation you can't help but feel heat starting to pool between your legs. Immediately Kise smells your arousal. He pins you with a predatory gaze that effectively soaks you panties. Picking you up slightly he smashes his mouth against his. The kiss is rough and demanding. he lips your bottom lips, asking for entrance which you happily give him. He spends the night few minutes running his tongue over every inch of your mouth. Eventually he pulls away, a trail of saliva connecting your mouths. You can feel your face is flushed, probably the shade of a tomato. You're panting hard as you try to catch your breath. But Kise gives you no time to recover as he attacks your neck. He covers every inch of it,biteting and sucking at the skin. You know that he's going toleave multiple bruises but you don't care right now. You will later when you're yelling at him about how hard they'll be to cover up but right now it just feels so good. "What were you doing with him, little Omega." He growls into your ear. You can hardly focus due to his scent completely wrapping around you, making your mind go fuzzy with lust.

"N-nothing." you manage to pant out. as he nibbles at your ear. "Liar." he whispers before aggressively bites it. While doing so he grind his hips into yours. You gasp at the contact as you push back, desperately trying to gain more friction. "Not so fast." he says, pulling away slightly, making you whine. He grasp the roots of your hair, giving him better control over you. "Not so fast. You seem to have forgotten who you belong to **_MY_** sweet Omega." He pushes his knee between your legs to keep you from trying to relieve any of the friction yourself. "You!I belong to you.'' you whine. "No I think you need to be taught a lesson. One that needs to be driven into you all night long." he leans forward, his lips ghosting over your. "And maybe, just maybe, once you've screamed my name enough times, I'll give you a reward." His eyes flashed dangerously. "I did what you told me to and listened, so hat means we get to do whatever I want for the rest of the night." he smirks. You took one look into those eyes and you knew that nobody could get you out of this. And he crashed his lips onto yours, just a peak as to what he was going to do to you tonight.


	3. KagamixReaderxAomine

Come on (F/n)! We're going to be late!" Your friend dragged you through the crowds of people that filled the streets. You mumbled apologies to the people you passed as your friend continued to pull my arm out of its socket. "I don't get why you want to be out here Shiru. It's late, cold, and crowded. We should be at home studying for the English test we have tomorrow." You huffed as pulled your jacket tighter around you. The air was crisp and cold, which didn't match the lack of snow on the ground. Maybe if there had been some snow you wouldn't have minded as much, but it was too early in the winter for there to be any. "You always study! It would do you good to get out for some fresh air." I narrowed my eyes at her as we entered the park. Pulling back on my arm as I dug my heels into the ground, we slowed to a stop in front of a fountain. "There's no way that you expect me to believe that." "Weellll," she nervously scratched the back of her head. "Spill." I said as I crossed my arms. "Well, I kind of promised Krishimi that I would come and watch his game tonight, except he didn't want me to come alone because there are so many other Alphas there. He agreed to let me come later if I brought you with me." You hummed in understanding. Krishimi was her mate and had been around for long enough that you knew he didn't trust other Alphas at all. They had met only two years ago but they knew each other better than anyone. You knew him quite well (he was your best friends mate after all) and even though he was more of a chill guy you knew that he got jealous easily when it came to Shiru. You couldn't blame him though. Shiru was the perfect omega. She was on the shorter side, with generous curves on both the top and bottom of her body. Her caramel colored hair complimented her soft blue eyes and gave her a very childish and innocent look."He thought that I could protect you? We're both omegas! Not to mention that the last time I hurt someone it was by accident and I cried." "Yeah, but you look scarier than me. That's better than not having you at all!" She wasn't wrong on that. You weren't a threatening looking person by any means, but you were more grown-up looking then Shiru. That wouldn't do anything to deter an actual alpha though.   
"Don't act like it's such a bad thing! You do get fresh air! Who knows? Maybe your alpha will be at the game. You know how much they like sports!" I only scoffed at her words. Not about the part where alphas were abundant at sporting events(god you knew that was true), but the part about you finding your alpha. Most people your age had already found their significant other. It was kind of like a soulmate thing. Instead of having some cliche thing like matching tattoos or being able to see color, it was more of like an internal feeling. Like you just knew it was them. Your parents had tried to explain it before, as well as Shiru, with little success. Shiru had described it as 'feeling as if a missing piece of you has finally been found. You feel an immediate pull.' You always just scoffed at her words. Your brother had suggested that maybe you were one of the people who just didn't have a mate. He was promptly hit by his own mate multiple times with a book. His words had gotten you thinking though. The thought had scared you at first, to go through life without ever finding anyone who loved you. But the more you thought about it and the longer you went without finding your mate the more you came to terms with the idea. If you didn't find a mate then who cares? More time to focus on your carrier.   
As the two of you continued on your way to the basketball courts located at the back of the park you mentally cursed yourself for not bringing gloves. Shiru had been in such a rush to get you out the door and you had assumed that it would just be a quick run to the convenience store so that you could pay for her favorite snack. You had just thrown on a heavy jacket. It's not like it was freezing out, but it was cold enough to turn your cheeks pink after being outside for long enough. Once you guys showed up at the court you found seats near the front of the bleachers. A couple other people were already there, along with who you assumed were the athletes. You could tell who they were because they were the only ones crazy enough to be wearing t-shirts out in this weather. Most of them were also wearing joggers or sweatpants but looking at them still made you cold. You weren't there for more than a few minutes before Krishimi came jogging up to you guys. "(F/n), thank you for accompanying my sweetest hear." His words were directed at you but his eyes were locked on Shiru as he pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead to which she responded with an Eskimo kiss. You pretend to loudly gag at their antics, causing Shiru to glare at me. You simply rolled your eyes. "Save it for the bedroom you two." "Oh, stop being such a middle schooler (F/n). This is how people with a mate act." You snort in a joking manner. "Yeah, I know. I have to see you two act like this every day. Seriously, if you want to keep people from looking at you two then you shouldn't give off such 'screw me sent'." There wasn't any lying about that bit. The amount of pheromones that she was giving off right now was enough to make any rank turn and look our way. Before she had time to respond a commotion stirred on the other side of the court. You couldn't really tell what was going on and was trying to see over the heads of the girls that had gathered in that area when it hit you. A wall of scent that said 'fuck me I'm horny'. It was literally so strong that it made you flinch back in surprise. "Wow." was all you could say. "Oh, they must be here." Krishima spat with a voice full of venom. "Who's they?" Shiru questioned. "Just a couple of guys from some nearby high schools." he still wouldn't look in the direction of the commotion. "Soooooooo, what makes them so bad." You question. You were honestly curious. Anyone that could provoke this negative of a reaction from Krishima had to be pretty bad. "They're on a different level than the rest of us. It's like they're not even human. We have to keep them on separate teams when they come to play or else the other team just gets destroyed."   
"If they're that good then why do you let them play?" Shiru questioned. "Well, you know-they, uh, well.." Krishima stumbled over his words. "Isn't it obvious?" You said from your spot a few steps up the bleachers, where you were plugging your nose in an attempt to get rid of the smell. When she just looked at you with a confused look on their her face you sighed. "They're alphas. Strong ones, extremely strong ones." The wind picked up from behind you and blew the sickly sweet smell back towards the group. "Honestly, why do alphas like that smell?" "Well, why do omegas like the smell of alpha's musk."Krishima snapped back. "Touche. But you don't have to feel threatened by them. You two are already mated so maybe you could loosen your grip on Shiru." The alpha's cheeks heated up as he loosened his grip on his omega. Shiru, on the other hand, started gushing over her mate. "Aww! You were jealous? That's so cute!" As the couple continued their mushy showing of love you sat down next to them and tried to catch a glimpse of the said males that were causing such a commotion. As the start time for the game got closer to starting some of the omegas realized that they weren't going to get anywhere and took their seats in the bleachers in groups with their friends. As the crowd thinned you caught your first glimpse of them. You weren't one to gush over guys but you had to admit that they were impressive. Both were taller than normal, with muscles that were clearly defined even through their clothes. The aura that they gave off was one of power and strength. The one on the right was slightly taller, maybe only an inch, then his friend. His skin was nicely tanned olive tone, causing his deep blue hair and eyes to stick out even more. HIs face was one of boredom and annoyance. The wind shifted once again and you saw the males nostrils flare and eyes widen. HIs head whipped around and eyes locked with yours. You couldn't tell for sure at this distance but you thought you could see his pupils were dilated. You continued to stare at one another before you realized that you had been staring for an awkward amount of time. Heat rose to your face despite the cold wind nipping at your skin. Quickly you averted your gaze to anywhere else, praying that he wouldn't come over and confront you.   
It would appear that luck was on your side as the whistle from the volunteer referee pierced the air. "Everyone line up!" Krishima gave Shiru one last kiss before leaving to join his team. The man from earlier on the opposite team. That meant that his friend was on the same team as Krishima. After exchanging pleasantries the teams split up. Surprisingly the two who were supposed 'the best' were sitting out. "They probably just want to give the other guys a chance before those two get at it." You nodded in agreement at Shiru's comment. It made sense to keep your best players well rested until they were needed while also giving your other players a chance to push themselves before they fell back to relying on the ace of their team. The game started and as it went on I had to explain some of what was going on to Shiru. She knew some of the basic things but not as much as me.  
"You would think that since your mate plays this sport you would know better by now." You teased her. She puffed her cheeks out in a pout."It's not like we can all play on sports teams." "I don't really play." You reminded her. "Yeah, but you're still there." You couldn't argue with her. If you hadn’t been on the girl's team in your high school then you would be just as clueless as her. To say that you were on the team was a bit of a stretch. Yeah, you had a uniform and everything but were more of a glorified manager. You didn't have the aggression or physical strength to be able to compete with the alphas on the court but found you were pretty useful when it came to calming my teammates down (and sometimes coach) as well as keeping team morale up. You sat the bench most of the games and kept track of the shot chart. The only times that you did play were the last minute or two of the game every once in a while. You were fine with that though. As long as you could play the sport it was fine.  
It was just past the start of the fourth quarter and the blue haired guy from earlier got put in. He looked over in your direction, sending a cocky smirk. It made your heart flutter, which you quickly tried to squish while Shiru spoke up. "Look. Now that they put that blue-haired guy in the red-haired guy is coming in too." Looked over the players, you saw that she was right. The moment the two stepped onto the court the entire atmosphere seemed to change. Things were about to get interesting.   
It was clear after about thirty seconds that the blue haired guy was setting the pace of the game. He seemed to be relaxed, despite the large number of people that always seemed to be guarding him in an attempt to stop him. But it seemed that no matter how many people were on him he avoided them easily. The only person that seemed to give him any real sort of challenge was his companion. But even then he would find his way around him a majority of the time. He truly dominated the court. Every once in a while he would send another smirk or wink over in your direction, normally after he had just done some crazy move.  
There were about three minutes left in the game and Krishima had the ball. He quickly dribbled it up the court but was met with a guard just past half court. He attempted to pass it down to one of his teammates, only to have the blue-haired man smack it away midair. That was cool and all, but he hadn't really been thinking when he smacked it, not thinking about where it would be going, only that he had to stop it. Thus it was now heading very quickly in the direction of you and Shiru. Acting on the instinct that came from years of having plenty of balls fly out of bounds at you, you quickly but calmly reached out with one hand and caught the ball just before it smacked your friend in the face. It would have been a lie to say that it didn’t sting. You were used to playing with girls who, while they were definitely stronger than normal alpha females, had nothing on these peak alphas. It made a loud but satisfying thud as it connected with your hand.  
Everyone around you was silent as you slowly realized that all eyes were on you. Heat rose to your cheeks. “Uhh..” At a loss for words, you were saved by the sound of footsteps approaching you. Turning, you saw the redhead approaching you. Stopping in front of me he just stared. The smell that was rolling off of him was overpowering as it filled your head, making it hard to think. ‘Get a hold of yourself! No alpha has ever gotten to you before and now you let two make your knees weak in a day! You're better than that!’ “H-here’s your ball.” You managed to stutter out as you tried to ignore the heat rising in your stomach. He just stared at you for a moment, his pupils dilated and his nostrils flared as he took in your scent. It was just starting to get awkward the moment between you two was broken. “Oi! Kagami! Stop being an idiot and grab the ball so we can play!” His voice seemed a little too hostile for his words but they seemed to do the trick as Kagami, not breaking eye contact with you he took the ball back. Your fingers brushed against his, sending a jolt down your spine. Clearly he was affected as well, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the ball. His companion, apparently tired of waiting, stomped over and slapped Kagami over the head. “Oi! What did I say?! Get away from her!” His voice was somewhat possessive as he placed himself between the two of us. Anger radiated off him in waves, challenging the male in front of him. Kagami, on the other hand, didn’t seem faised as his scent increased as well. “Why don’t you step away Aomine?” It was phrased as a question but was clearly meant as a threat. The two glared each other down for a moment before Krishima came jogging over. “(F/n)! Thank you so much for protecting my mate!” He swept Shiru into his arms, checking her over as well as holding her close. They talked in hushed voices and, after some assuring that she was okay, turned back to the two powerful alphas. “Why don’t we go back to the game now yeah? We have the ball again, nobody was hurt, and there are only a few minutes left in the game.” The two continued to glare at each other, not acknowledging the lesser alpha’s words. “Y-you know, I would r-really like to see the rest of the game.” Both Kagami and Aomine swiftly turned their gazes towards you. “Well, only since you asked so nicely.” Aomine spoke in a seductive tone (which your positive made every omega in the areas panties wet) before ripping the ball out of Kagami’s hands. “We’ll take the ball out over here to avoid any more accidents.” Kagami followed him, glancing back at you a couple of times.  
As soon as they were playing again Shiru grabbed your shoulders and forced you to face her. “What the fuck was that?! You’ve never shown interest in alphas or mates before, you never searched yours out, avoided them at all cost, and now you manage to attract the two most powerful alphas in probably the entire city! The hell?!?!” You could feel the heat in your face grow more intense as you tried to silence her. “They weren’t attracted to me! It’s just because I happen to be an unmated omega. It’s natural for an alpha to act like that around an omega.” “Pfft, natural my ass.” You tried to ignore her and focused on the game. The two alphas, who you now knew were called Aomine and Kagami, seemed to have stepped up their game. Before they had been playing hard, but that was nothing compared to their performance now. It seemed to be a game only between the two of them as they plowed through the others, teammate or not. By the end of the game, you could tell that everyone was glad that it was over. Quickly walking towards the exit with Shiru where you were going to meet her mate and the three of you were going to walk home, your pace quickened when a familiar scent invaded your senses.’Come on (F/n)! Faster!’ You dragged Shiru behind you as you quickened your pace. “(F/n)! Slow down.” Ignoring her words, you were almost to the exit before you felt a hand on your shoulder that you knew was too large to be Shiru’s. Jumping around, you were faced with a solid black wall. Tilting your head up at almost a painful angle you saw that it was Kagami. “Uh, hi there. You’re (F/n), right?” His voice was surprisingly gentle, not going with his scary demeanor. “Actually, most people call me (L/n). Only my friends and family call me by my first name. You’re Kagami, correct?” The tall boy seemed to blush as you said his name. You couldn’t help but internally sigh at how cute it was. “S-sorry! And, yes my name is Kagami.” He fell silent again and seemed to be searching for the right words. “Was there something you wanted to say to (F/n)?” You glared at Shiru, trying to burn holes into the girls head with your mind as she continued to smile sweetly at you. “Yeah. earlier in the game, when we touched, you felt it too, right? It wasn’t just me?” You wanted to deny it, you really did. You weren’t ready for a mate, but was it worth breaking his heart? Before you could lie and deny it, Shiru was already answering for you. “Of course she did! Even I could see the way her body reacted to you guys!” Trying to restrain yourself from strangling the girl, you kept your eyes on Kagami. “Really? So we’re mates?” His face became a mix of away and surprise and you felt your heart melt. It was almost impossible to believe that a moment before you had been considering giving up a chance of a life with this cinnamon roll. “Y-yeah, I guess.” Muttering shyly you tried to look anywhere but at him. “Hey, there’s no need to be like that. You’re my mate after all.” He placed his hand on your cheek and turned your gaze to meet his. “I never thought I would find you. It would seem it was well worth the wait though.” his smiling soon turned to one of confusion, however. “But what did your friend mean earlier by ‘you guys’?” Unsure of how to answer that question, you rolled a couple of answers around in your head. Before you could even attempt to explain you were jerked to the side. Confused about what happened for a moment, you soon realized when you picked up the scent of an angry alpha. One that you had smelled only once before. Aomine. Turning, you saw that he had Kagami pushed up against the fence lining the court, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. His face was contorted into one of rage as he held the slightly shorter male up by his throat. “What the FUCK do you think you’re doing! Touching MY mate! I’ll kill you!” Feeling fear course through your body you realized that, while he might not kill his friend, he would severely hurt him if something wasn’t done quickly. Kagami, however, had no plans on letting that happen. Pulling his arm back, he landed a solid punch on the side of Aomine’s face, causing him to drop the male and clutch at the injury. “What are you talking about? She’s mine!” Aomine, now recovered from the shock of his injury, leaped up and tackled Kagami. The two rolled around on the ground and exchanged punches. A small crowd had gathered to watch the fight. None of them were brave enough to get between the two fighting alphas. Realizing that if something wasn’t done quickly, the two could possibly do more damage then could be fixed. Scrambling over to the two you attempted to get near them while trying to avoid getting hit yourself. Your chance came when Kagami was thrown off to the side by Aomine. He pulled himself to his feet and lunged back at Aomine. Before he could reach him you placed yourself between them, Kagami skidding to a stop as he stopped himself from slamming into you.   
With the two now separated by your body, you had a chance to survey the damage that they had done to each other. Kagami had a busted lip as well as blood leaking in a steady stream down his face from the right side of his nose. Aomine had only a full bloody nose that was spurting blood at a much steadier rate then Kagami’s. Both boys had bruises already forming all over their bodies. Aomine had a particularly impressive one on the side of his face where Kagami had hit him earlier. Both were deeply panting, their shoulders raising heavily as they glared at each other over your head. “What is going on here? Kagami, Aoimine, what is the meaning of this.” Krishima had made his way over to the group during the fight. Shiru peeked out from her new position behind his back, clearly meaning to protect her. “That bastard had the audacity to touch MY mate.” Aomine yelled, surging forward at the said male. PLacing a hand on his chest you kept him at bay, though you were positive he could have gotten past you without trying if he really wanted to. “Your mate? Did you hit your head or something during the game? She’s MY mate!” He too took a step forward, causing you to place your hand that wasn’t already on Aomine on his chest. The testosterone and musky alpha scent that hung thickly in the air made your knees weak like no other alpha’s scent before. You managed to keep your knees locked, knowing that you were the only thing that was keeping the two alphas from going at it again. “Please, stop fighting.” Your voice was soft and weak, that of a true omegas and one that you didn’t use often. It was the voice of an omega that was vulnerable. Instantly the two males attitudes shifted from aggressive to a more caring tone.   
“(F/n), your the omega. Which one of them is telling the truth?” You shook your head at Krishima’s question. “I don’t know. They both have this….feel..or..effect. It’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before. I don’t know what’s going on.” Your confused whimpers drew Aomine and Kagami closer to you, both wanting to comfort their omega. This only caused them to growl at each other when they realized what the other was doing. “Well, only one of them can be your alpha.” “Says who?” Shiru stepped out from her position behind Krishima and placed her hands on her hips, challenging her boyfriend. “You know that there have been records of multiple mates. Just because you’ve never met anybody it’s happened to doesn’t mean it exists. There are plenty of famous people who have found out that they have two mates.” “Yes, but that’s famous people. Things like that don’t happen to boring people like us. No offense (F/n).” You just shrugged your shoulders at his statement. Both were right. There have been reports of multiple mate incidents before, but they were more of a thing of myth rather than a common occurrence. “Clearly it does happen to people like us as there’s standing proof right there.” She gestured back to the three of you. “You can’t deny it with the scent that’s coming off of all of them.” Sniffing the air you realized that it was heavy with not only Kagami and Aomine’s scent like you had thought before, but your scent was also mixed in there. You blushed in embarrassment while Aomine let out a deep chuckle at your actions and pulled you closer, burying his nose into the crook of your neck.  
“Don’t worry, you smell amazing.” He breathed in deeply as he inhaled your scent greedily, causing his nose to brush against your skin. Instantly goosebumps rose to your skin and your legs turned to jelly. Aomine wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled your body flush against his and he kept his face bent into the crook of your neck. His arms were the only thing keeping you standing at this point. “We’ll leave you guys to it!” Snapping back to reality at the sound of her voice, Shiru waved at you as she shooed away the crowd of people. Oh god! The people! You had been so wrapped up in the scent of your alphas that you had forgotten that they were there! And you had acted like an omega in heat in front of everyone! If there were one time that you wished the earth would swallow you up now was that time. “Come on nothing to see here! Everyone go home!”  
As Shiru and Krishima brought up the back of the group she turned back to the three of you that were left behind. “Remember to use protection you three!” With that she turned and walked off, leaving you at a loss for words. “You know,” Aomine spoke in a sultry voice as he ran his nose along the valley of your neck,” that doesn’t sound like a bad idea.” Before you could respond you were pulled from his arms, causing the tan male to growl. “Can’t you see that you’re making her uncomfortable.” Kagami spoke as he placed a respectful hand on your shoulder. “I didn’t see you doing anything.”Aoime snarled back. “That’s because I have respect for my mate.” “Are you saying that I don’t!” “Yes.” Seeing that this was going to turn into another fight you took each of the males hands, causing them to stop their arguing and look down at you. “Why don’t we go back to my house. I can make us some dinner and help you guys get patched up.”  
You gave them your sweetest omega smile that momentarily short-circuited their brains before they both enthusiastically agreed. As the three of you made your way back to your house Aomine slipped his hand from your hand over your shoulder as he held you closer, causing Kagami to glare at him while you just giggled. “So, (F/n), what do you like to do tonight?” he gave you a suggestive wink that you tried to ignore, blushing. “W-well before I came to your game I was studying for my math test tomorrow.”


End file.
